User interfaces exist to facilitate interaction between a user and a software application. Typically, software developers have envisaged that the user interface should remain static to reduce confusion for the user and to make the application easier to learn.
However, this adherence to static user interfaces results in reduced functionality, particularly, in mobile applications where it may be advantageous to evolve the user interface for a specific user to provide additional functionality whilst accommodating the limitations of a reduced screen space to display the user interface.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method, user device and system to dynamically modify the user interface of deployed applications which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art, or at least provides a useful alternative.